Queen Ghoma
Queen Gohma is the first boss of the Ocarina of Time game, and thus a canon character in the Legend of Zelda Roleplay. Queen Gohma is known to be very motherly and protective, so that she is sadistic and cruel in a very queen-like way, while still having the same parental love for her children and everyone she sees as a child of hers. Queen Gohma is usually shortened to 'Gohma', 'Auntie (Gohma)' (by Shadow) or simply 'Queenie' by people who know her well. She considers the Kokiri Forest, the Lost Woods, and a forested part of Hyrule Field just outside Kokiri Village her territory. She usually resides in the Lost Woods with her children since the Great Deku Tree was burnt down by the Kokiri. Her RP account is here: http://loz-queen-gohma.deviantart.com/ Personality Queenie is best known for her dominating personality. She often looks down on everyone, especially those who show her less than her standard of respect. She speaks much like a queen, and with her head held high. She is very prideful and can even be sadistic when it comes to 'punishing' those who show her a lack of respect. Those who know her well can also speak of her motherly and protective side; she adores her children, treating them like the only thing that could possibly be equalled to her. Harming them is pretty much a one-way ticket to getting on the top of her hit list for the rest of your life, and when it comes to punishing people who disrespect her or her children, Queenie doesn't mind bloodying her pincers. Her protectiveness can spread to friends or fellow royalty if she feels particularly close to them, but that's not hugely often; she will threaten anyone who harms allies of hers, but when it comes down to her actually fighting them, it might take a few attacks on them to piss her off enough to do it. Yes, even allies aren't as highly cared for as her children. She's just that motherly; of course, she's also a universal wonder mother, so most allies of hers she sees as her children, anyway. History After being defeated at the hands of Timie (OoT/MM Link), Queen Gohma apparently died; or did she? She spent the next seven years in the depths of the Great Deku Tree, watching her children suffer; she did what any mother would do in her situation and took it out on the Kokiri while Link was busy saving the world. Even though she seemed absent when Link returned to complete the Forest Temple, she was there, in the Great Deku Tree, reestablishing her kingdom. Relationships Shadow Link (FSA/FS) Shadow is an adopted child of Queen Gohma's, although he prefers to refer to her as his 'Auntie Gohma'. Like with her other children, Queenie is very protective of Shadow and often acts very motherly towards him, tending to his wounds and offering to help him whenever he needs it; of course, even if he said no, she'd still help him anyway. She's fairly close to Shadow. Bongo-Bongo (OoT) Bongo-Bongo and Queen Gohma are old-time aquaintences and allies, and thus respect each other a fair amount. BB-man refers to Gohma as 'Queen' at all times, even though he is free to call her as he pleases, and Queen Gohma often refers to him as 'Lord'. Queen Gohma also is a fair amount protective of him, although she often doesn't feel the need to stand up for him, as she knows very well how strong he is. Ganondorf Ganondorf is the only person that Queen Gohma will see as a superior; even then, she doesn't kiss his ass, no way in Subrosia. Despite the fact that he is definitely old, she still refers to him as a 'child' and often remenisces about how she used to baby-sit him when Twinrova was busy. Even though Queenie sees him as a superior, she often can't help but think that she is greater than him in at least some aspects, such as grace. Timie (OoT/MM Link) Queenie hates Timie more than she hates anyone. Since he massacred her children and nearly massacred her, she is completely unable to forgive him, and curses his name and will attack him on sight. He's pretty much the reason she hates every single other non-dark/shadow Link that exists. Vio Link (Violet/Purple Link, FS/FSA) At first, Queen Gohma was respectful of Vio on the account that he did not threaten her children and actually seemed rather intelligent. However, when he stabbed Shadow with a light arrow, Vio lost Queenie's trust, but since she still had some respect for him, she decided to poison him instead of kill him. They've yet to forgive each other for this. Category:Canon Characters Category:Time Timeline Category:Female Characters Category:Bosses